Problem: Jessica did 23 more push-ups than Nadia in the evening. Nadia did 6 push-ups. How many push-ups did Jessica do?
Nadia did 6 push-ups, and Jessica did 23 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $6 + 23$ push-ups. She did $6 + 23 = 29$ push-ups.